The Unbreakable Bonds of Friendship
by BlueAzura
Summary: A new pony mysteriously appears before Twilight and her friends. However, there's something off about this "new friend" and the group attempts to find out. What they find out however, was never what they expected. Rated T: possible mature themes
1. Chapter:00 The End?

Notes: This is my first fanfic **ever** and it might have a lot of grammar errors so I apologize in advance. English is not my strong points and my stories making skills could be on the weaker side as well. However, I will attempt to make this story great and rewarding.

Little warning: It might look really grim at the beginning, but it gets better along the way.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Equestria... Land that everyone will agree it to be many things, such as: beauty, grace, prosperity, happiness, and the most important of all, peace. Its home for many creatures, from a small baby mouse, to huge ferocious dragons, and somewhere in the middle... were ponies.<p>

In this utopia however, a pony let out a small painful moan before quickly regaining consciousness. Twilight Sparkle's eyes fluttered open before snapping shut again, as she felt the pain course through her body once more. She lay there for a few seconds, for what felt like hours, and opened her eyes once more.

With a small painful grunt, she slowly lifted her head and took in the scene before her, with a look of pure horror. Her eyes grew wide as they reflected back the image of which she would've never believed could happen, even in her worst possible nightmares. The land before her was dark, soulless, devoid of all life, and engulfed in a sea of flames. The pony couldn't comprehend the fact that this was Equestria and not some horrible land straight out of hell. While she was trying to understand the sight before her, she heard a small whimper to her left. Turning, she saw, with a fresh wave of sorrow, all five of her friends lay, unconscious, with signs of injuries on their bodies, but still alive. Taking a closer look, she saw five of the six Elements of Harmony lying shattered, colorless, and almost unrecognizable on the ground. Her own element lay; half buried in the ground, but was still intact.

Small sniffling reached Twilight's ears making her look to her right. Princess Luna laid there, tears running down the side of her face, letting out the occasional sob. Taking her eyes off the crying princess, she brought her eyes up at the other princess sitting next to her. Princess Celestia leaned into Luna, with one wing folded over the shivering alicorn, trying to comfort her crying sister. Twilight's mentor looked up and gazed at her star pupil, meeting their eyes. Twilight was taken aback when she saw her teacher's eyes, because she has never seen them filled with so much sadness before now. She wanted to say something, to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But before she could do anything however, Celestia took her eyes off Twilight's and craned her neck into the night sky. Following her stare, the unicorn looked up, and saw the monsters that caused the destruction of her beloved home. In the night sky, illuminated by the fire, with a sickly red and orange glow, stood another pair of alicorns on a large cloud. Twilight watched the two ponies in pure rage, as a red tinge slowly formed around her field of vision. Her anger felt justified for many reasons: they destroyed her home; broke her mentor's will to live, and more importantly they had hurt her friends.

The unicorn began concentrating, willing her magic to come forth and destroy the evil standing above her. She felt nothing... Her magic was gone... Twilight let out a yell of frustration, pounding her hooves into the ground, her eyes tightly shut, fresh tears now flowing out. One of the alicorns on the cloud let out a maniacal laugh at the sight of the purple unicorn. She leaned in closer to her partner and whispered.

"Do it."

The other alicorn gave a short nod before taking a step closer to the edge of the cloud. There was a low rumbling, as the ground started to shake, causing Twilight to stop and stare up back at the pair. The alicorn had her eyes closed as she began to concentrate, the shaking increasing, until a thick red aura started to appear around the alicorn. The aura became thicker and thicker, until she let out a roar, opening her eyes into the night sky. As she roared, the aura peeled off and started to converge at the tip of her horn, forming a giant blood-red sphere. Twilight and Celestia both gasped, as the sphere of pure magic started to grow.

_So much magic! How in Celestia's mane is she still able to have that much power after fighting us! _

Twilight thought to herself as she watched, with her mouth slightly opened in horror.

_We never stood a chance against her!_

The sphere continued to grow, until it slowed down and finally stopped. However, by now it has grown so large, that you could fit five of Ponyville inside it easily!

Twilight gave the look of being confused as the massive sphere started to shrink.

"What the..."

It continued to do this, already half its size now, while sending out a pulse of light every now and then. Twilight's thoughts were interrupted when Celestia spoke in a low voice.

"She is compressing all of the magic into a smaller, even more deadly attack."

She said, giving Twilight a look of sadden defeat.

"If she unleashes all of the magic at once, Equestria will be wiped off the face of the earth!"

Twilight's heart sank at this information, looking back up at the sphere. There was a final pulse, as the now compressed magic became the size of a large apple. It no longer gave off a red color, but now shined pure white.

The alicorn gave one final look back at the group below, before rising up on her hind legs, preparing to launch the sphere.

Twilight gave one quick look back at her unconscious friends, silently thanking them for being unable to see the imminent doom.

_They had so much to live for... It's not fair!_

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes, unable to bear it any longer, wishing for a quick end.

There was a flash, a second flash, and everything was gone...

* * *

><p><em>You find <em>_yourself__ in the middle of what appears to be a dark room that goes on for miles._

You hear something.

"Hello?...Helloooo?...Hel... OH! Hello!"

_A strange man wearing generic clothes and a simple lab coat appears before you._

"Oh good you made it!" The man said with a look of delight.

"You're probably wondering where you are right now and how you ended up here." He said giving you a look.

"I will answer the first question for you. You are, at this time, in an area that is in-between the real world and the world of fantasy. There are many different names to this place, but we will be calling it the 'Hub' for now." He said giving you a smile now.

"Think this is strange?" The man quickly looks around the black abyss and laughs. "Well… can't argue about that!"

The man turns around and begins walking as if he knows where he's going in the void.

"There isn't much time." The man called out. "Please come quickly."

With not much you can do by standing there, you follow him.

"You may be wondering." The man said over his shoulder. "What happened to Twilight and her friends, and how did it turn out the way it did."

"I much rather like to show you, but in my current form, I am quite limited on what I can do." As he said that, he gave a small grunt of annoyance.

The man stops and faces you.

_You see next to the strange man a portal suddenly popping out of thin air._

"Ah ha!" The man cried out. "The gate opened right on time!"

The man gestured at the portal and said. "I'm going to stay here to make sure everything is working properly on this side alright?"

Before you can say anything, the man quickly interrupts.

"Good! Now, I'm going to turn back the clock and place you back into observation mode."

You had no idea what that meant.

The man gave you a look that said, along the lines of, "Go on…in!" He gestures to the portal.

Confused, you walk towards the portal.

"Try not to get lost alright?"

The man took a step back as you enter the portal.

"Good luck!"

* * *

><p>*Note: If you're confused what this part (or this whole chapter) is about, I'm sorry. I'm trying to set something up and I don't know if I'm doing it right. This chapter does not reflect on what the whole story is about. Please leave feedback (anything useful) if you so choose. Thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter:0 The Old New Beginning

Sorry for the wait!

I wanted to add a second chapter along with this one because it's so short.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" and its derivatives are the sole intellectual property of Hasbro. I do not have, nor claim to have, the rights to the intellectual property that this story is based on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 0: The New Old Beginning<p>

You're falling. You see multiple colors whip past you as you fall in what seemed like an infinite loop. You begin to think that you should be afraid. However, you don't feel anything near fear, but strangely enough, you feel calm. The vortex of colors started to thin out and you begin to see a shadow of a town appear in front of you.

You start to feel dizzy and looking down at your hands, you see that your hands are fading. Somehow, you know that this is the correct thing to happen and you allow the colors to consume you.

You forget why you are here, you forget how you ended up here, and you forgot everything about yourself, except your name.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and shiny day in the land of Equestria. The sounds of birds chirping echo across the warm sky. The cool sounds from the rivers lap playfully over each other as the world draws everything closer to itself. The refreshing clean air rolls across the grassy hills and the leaves of trees, creating the pure essence of nature's music.<p>

Everything was one with nature and nature itself was one with everything. Including a lavender colored unicorn that was lying under a patch of shade under a large oak tree.

Twilight Sparkle gave a small shiver as a particularly windy breeze blew its breath across the land. She looked up from her book in time to see a single leaf drift downwards towards the earth, landing in the river, where it was swept away by the current. Watching it, her horn started to glow and the book in front of her magically closed with a smart snap. She then lifted the book and had it float into her saddlebag, which was resting beside her. She gazed around, taking in every detail of the land, until she spotted what she was looking for. In the distant, she could make out a small colorful village filled with ponies of all manner of colors, going about their usual ways.

Ponyville, a place she has grown to love and care for it to be called home. She slowly began recalling all the crazy things that had happened, upon moving in from Canterlot.

Her thoughts were interrupted however, when another gust of wind blew through her mane. Standing up, she levitated her saddlebag onto her back and began trotting back towards Ponyville.

_Such a beautiful day..._ The unicorn thought as the village grew larger and larger as she got closer and closer. _I hope that I never see the day when I run out of things to learn about friendship._

She continued along the dirt path, which had now appeared, thinking what new things she'll find out in her crazy life in Ponyville.

Little does see know that another lesson was just around the corner. However this time, the lesson will test her and her friends to the absolute limit. But for now, life here in Ponyville couldn't get any better.


	3. Chapter:1 Recollection

Disclaimer:

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" and its derivatives are the sole intellectual property of Hasbro. I do not have, nor claim to have, the rights to the intellectual property that this story is based on.

* * *

><p>Twilight was trotting though the village, when she spotted a pony standing next to a store stand, filled with apples. As Twilight walked closer to the earth pony, she noticed the cutie mark on her flank, three red apples.<p>

Applejack

Twilight's third friend she ever had, a hard worker, and the most trustworthy pony in all of Ponyville. No surprise, when she happens to be one of the masters of the Elements of Harmony, the element of Honesty.

"Hey, Applejack!" Said Twilight when she finally reached the orange pony.

"Well howdy there, Twilight!"Applejack turned her head towards the purple unicorn. "Where were you this morning? You weren't at the library."

"You were at the library?" Twilight asked, with one eyebrow raised. "You never come to the library to read books."

"I wasn't looking for some dusty old book." Applejack cried out. "I was looking for you sugarcube!"

"You were?" The unicorn asked. "What do you need?"

"Well… I was just wondering what ya'll was doing this afternoon."

"Umm… nothing important, why do you ask?"

"Well… Could you come meet me at the farm at around say… 5 o'clock?"

"Why do you need me there at five?" Twilight asked with a surprised look on her face. "Is something going to happen?"

"Well… nothing bad that's for sure!" The earth pony said, suddenly looking as if she's preoccupied with her apples.

"I see…" Twilight slowly said, her eyes going slightly narrow. "You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

"Now you listen here Twi!" Applejack whipped her head back at Twilight. "Just make sure you make it alright?"

Twilight was taken aback at the sudden change in her friend voice and just nodded her head.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be there at five."

Applejack's face softens, when she saw how sad her friend's expression had become at her sudden outburst. She leaned in closer, meeting the unicorn's eyes.

"I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me. But, don't go worrying about the meeting ok? Everything is going to be fine." She said giving Twilight her best sincere face. "It's the honest truth"

Twilight instantly relaxed upon hearing the last few words. She knew that she had nothing to worry about anymore because she trusts those words to heart. Memories started to resurface and she quickly recalled the night of Nightmare Moon's return.

Twilight was traveling in the Everfree Forest with the other five future Elements of Harmony users, when the path they were walking on suddenly collapsed. The two Pegasus that were there, quickly caught the two others, while she and Applejack continued to slide down the mountain. Applejack was quick to grab onto a protruding branch while Twilight slid all the way down to the edge of the cliff, hanging on for dear life.

"Hold on I'm a coming!" Applejack quickly slid down the rest of the way and grabbed Twilight's hooves.

"Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight said, her hind legs kicking air beneath her.

Applejack gave a quick look above Twilight's head and glanced back down.

"Let go."

"Are you crazy?" Twilight cried out, staring at the earth pony in disbelief.

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Twilight's eyes began to shrink in terror.

"Now listen here. What I'm saying to you is the honest truth. Let go and you'll be safe."

Twilight, having read hundreds of books, knew that falling from such a distant will kill her. But when Applejack told her it'll be safe, she didn't know why, but she trusted those words so much that… She released her hold on Applejack's hooves. Twilight let out a scream as she fell, but it was short lived, as she was caught by two pairs of hooves.

"Twilight? You alright there partner?" Twilight's thoughts were interrupted, when Applejack waved a hoof in front of her face.

"Huh?" Twilight shook her head to bring herself back to reality. "Oh yes! I'm fine."

"As I was saying..." Applejack gave Twilight a questioning look. "I'm sorry about yelling at you."

"Oh! No! There's no need to apologize." Twilight let out a sigh. "It was wrong of me to question your motives, as I'm sure they mean no harm to anypony." Twilight gave a wink. "So… 5 o'clock? Got it!"

The earth pony expression changed into a lighter mood and said. "You bet! Also… here! Take one on the house!" She quickly handed Twilight a bright shiny apple.

"Thanks! I was kind of hungry." Twilight let out a smile.

The pair quickly exchanged their farewells and Twilight set out back to her home.

As Twilight was trotting down the road towards her house, she looked up into the glorious sky.

_Rainbow Dash did a really good job clearing the sky today. _

Rainbow Dash

Twilight's fourth friend she ever had, a great flyer, and very proud of herself, which can cause a lot of trouble every now and then. She is also extremely loyal to Twilight and her friends, which also explains why she is the master of the element of Loyalty.

She gazed around and spotted a lone cloud, floating above a building. She smiled to herself.

_Well would you look at that! She actually missed…_

Her thought were cut short when a streak of rainbow flew past the cloud and before she knew it, the cloud was gone. Twilight shook her head and started to remember the very first time meeting Rainbow Dash.

"**The** Wonderbolts?" Twilight said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yup!" The rainbow colored mane pony answered back.

"The most talented flyers in all over Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Pff… Please, they never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the skies clear for one measly day!" Twilight said, as she turned her head away from the Pegasus.

"Hey! I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash said, crossing her hooves across her chest.

"Prove it." The unicorn replied, turning her head back at the Pegasus.

The Pegasus's eyes went narrow at the challenge and took off like a rocket. She quickly flew from cloud to cloud, kicking and smashing apart each and every one. She continued to do so until there were only a few clouds left.

"Loop-de-loop around and Wham!" She yelled out as she destroyed the remaining clouds, landing on the bridge. "What I say? Ten seconds flat! I never leave Ponyville hanging."

Twilight was speechless. She didn't know what to think at the time. Was it the fact that Rainbow Dash was actually a supreme flyer? Or was it the fact that the Pegasus actually cleared the sky in only eight seconds and not ten. She didn't have anything to say, so she stood rooted to the spot, with her mouth opened in shock.

"Ha ha, you should see the look on your face! Ha, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more!" Rainbow said. She did another loop-de-loop before flying away.

Twilight's thoughts were once more interrupted when she heard music. By now, she was at the center of town and she looked around to find out where the sounds were coming from. She quickly spotted what she expected to find, Sugercube Corner. As Twilight watched, one of the windows suddenly burst opened and a large number of balloons popped out. Right after the balloons, something else popped out of the front door, something pink.

Pinkie Pie

Twilight's second friend she ever had, fun loving, and just loves to throw countless amounts of parties. She also fined ways to laugh, even in the most serious environments. This by the way, made Pinkie to be the master of the element of Laughter and everypony agrees to this, hooves down.

"Hey, Twilight!" The bubble gun pink pony said, suddenly appearing in front of Twilight's face.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said, taking a step back from the pink earth pony. "Having another party again I see?"

"Oh absolutely! Twilight, you silly pony! I have to throw parties for every special occasion in Ponyville you know!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped around the unicorn.

"And what is this **special **occasion for today this time?"

"Oh! It's Bon Bon's birthday of course silly! For being the smartest pony in Ponyville, you sure are forgetful." The pink pony let out a laugh, stopping in front of Twilight.

Twilight shook her head.

_How am I supposed to remember everypony's birthday in this town!_

She looked back at the pony and gave a small smile. "I guess remembering the birthdays aren't my specialty then."

"They sure aren't, but I suppose… that means that I'm the specialty at remembering birthdays then!" Pinkie let loose a huge grin. "I have to be, since nopony seems to remember all of them when I ask!"

"Well… I guess that's true." Twilight said, with an amused look on her face.

"Well… I see you later then Twilight!" Pinkie said hopping back to the cupcake store.

"Wait!" Twilight called back, causing the pink pony to stop dead on her tracks. "I'm I not invited?"

"Oh! Well… The party is just about over and I'm sorry to say this but, I think you missed it." Pinkie Pie said, looking down to the ground.

Twilight glanced over Pinkie Pie and saw that the party still looked like it was in full swing. "Are you sure?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm sorry you missed out, but maybe next time I'll come get you when there's a another party, ok?"

Twilight's mind went into overdrive.

_What's going on? Pinkie would never keep me away from a party, even if she tried!_

She continued on her train of thought.

_Is Pinkie saying that she doesn't want me at her parties anymore?_

Twilight felt a sharp stab in her heart at the thought.

_No! She'll never be that cruel to anypony! She's the element of laughter for crying out loud!_

Twilight's mind screeched to a halt when Pinkie called out.

"Well… I'll see you later then Mr. Forgetful!"

Twilight watched as Pinkie opened the door to the store and entered, before trotting back in the direction of her home, her head held low.

_I must be imaging it! Yeah, that's it! The party must be horrible right now and Pinkie is just sparing her the disappointment of such a bad party!_

Twilight was in such a deep state of thought that she didn't notice that she was at her home. She let out a sigh.

_What are my friends hiding from me?_

Twilight Sparkle opened the door to the library in time to see a purple and green scaled baby dragon placing something inside a drawer and quickly slamming it shut.

Spike

Twilight's very first friend she ever had. In fact, she created him with her magic during her entrance exam for "Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorn". After the "incident", Spike was always by her side, helping in any way he can.

"Oh! Hey Twilight! I didn't know you where coming back so soon." Spike, Twilight's number one assistant, said giving her a big smile, a little too big...

"Hey, Spike!" Said Twilight with one of her eyebrows raised. "What are you hiding there?"

"Oh! Uhh...hiding? I'm not hiding anything..." Spike slowly said. Small beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

"Spiiiiike...!" Twilight said, giving her assistant an icy glare. "What's in that drawer?"

"Uhh... Nothing! Nothing at all!" Spike yelped, seeing that his boss was truly angry. "Just putting away some uhh... books!"

"Uh, huh...!" Twilight said, continuing to watch her assistant. "You're not lying to me now are you?"

"NO!" Yelled Spike, clearly shaking from where he stood. "It's nothing important I swear!"

Twilight continued to stare at her baby dragon assistant for about five more seconds before giving up.

"Fine, I believe you."

"Y...You do!" Spike asked letting out a sigh of relief, his body slowly calming down.

_No I don't._ Twilight thought. _Something is causing my friends to lie to me…_

She moved toward her desk, leaving her saddlebag and Spike behind. Using her magic, she summoned a large stack of books from the floor and lifted it onto her desk. She then took the top most books from the stack, leaving the rest on the table, and began reading.

"I going to catch up on my studying that I've been putting off. So please don't disturb me unless it's important, ok?" She called over her shoulder not looking away from her book, hiding her tears.

"You got it!" Spike replied, running away from the lavender unicorn as he spoke. "I'll just go clean up the rest of the library!"

The unicorn smiled to herself at the thought of just how hard Spike has worked for her over the years. But, those thoughts were gone and now replaced with a single thought.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this, even if it kills me!_


End file.
